


Oops.

by MellyMiraculous (randomelity)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Scene, F/M, Gen, Reveal AU, first posted on Tumblr, spoilers for volpina, volpina episode tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomelity/pseuds/MellyMiraculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chat Noir had opened the bathroom door before Ladybug left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate scene for Volpina, inspired by a prompt by Feldrian on Tumblr. Let me know what you think!

Content that Adrien was safe, Ladybug reluctantly pulled herself away from the door which separated her from the object of her affection, keenly aware that her transformation was about to wear off. Retreating to the window through which she’d entered, she drew back her yo-yo, ready to depart.

But then she was distracted by the sound of a door opening. She turned to look over her shoulder for a parting glimpse of the boy, only to be greeted by a sight she hadn’t expected.

“Chat Noir?” she exclaimed, bewilderment building up inside of her. “What are you doing here? Why were you-” 

Chat’s eyes were also wide with a mixture of shock and alarm. “M-my Lady! I can explain,” he rambled out.

It was at that moment that Ladybug’s miraculous gave a beep of finality. The girl gasped, hands raising to ears. _Oh, no - how could she have let herself forget her time was so close?!_ Eyes scrunching shut of their own accord, Marinette turned away from her partner as her disguise melted away and Tikki re-emerged from the earrings.

Chat Noir looked on in surprise, too stunned to do anything more than stare. Ladybug had just... she had just de-transformed right in front of him - _in his room!_  As he gaped, the boy’s gaze dropped downward, catching upon an all-too-familiar purse. One that he knew was one-hundred percent unique because he was friends with the person who made it.

“Marinette?!” he exclaimed. 

She whirled towards him, face flushed and a plea already on her lips. That was when the boy’s own transformation wore off and Plagg made his reappearance, prepared with a sarcastic remark.

“Well, now, you two have done it,” the cat kwami drawled.

For a long moment, the two comrades and classmates simply stared at each other. Adrien could tell that Marinette was talking a moment to process what she was seeing. 

And then the girl grew impossibly redder, hands flying from her ears to her mouth but not before a startled squeak passed her lips. “A- _Adrien?!”_


End file.
